Ella Enchanted: The Alternate Ending
by ithildin-tinuviel
Summary: What if Ella had escaped Char after the last ball, and run away with Mandy? What if, while she was gone, Char got married. . . what will happen to Ella? How will she deal with this heartbreak? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Ok. . . tons of this stuff is from the book. . . but the ending changes! I promise more will be original next chapter!  
  
ithildin tinúviel  
  
Prologue The Alternate Ending  
  
Ella  
  
I had never been discovered. Hattie, who had been dancing nearby with the Earl of Demby had snatched off my mask while I danced with Char. My secret revealed, I ran. I was such an idiot! As it was after twelve, my "carriage" was completely destroyed—just a pumpkin once again. I would have to run home. Along the way somewhere, I lost one of my precious glass slippers, but as I was running out of time, I could not turn back to get it.  
  
When I reached the house, I called Mandy.  
  
"Mandy, I have endangered Char again, and Kyrria! Where can we go?"  
  
"Pack your things," Mandy said as soon as she understood my rushed explanation.  
  
"Where shall I go?"  
  
"I'll come with you. We'll find work as cooks. Hurry."  
  
"Can't you pack us by magic?" She'd done it before. It was just small magic.  
  
"Nothing is small magic in a moment like this. Go!"  
  
Fairies! I ran to my room and packed my things into a carpetbag. Seeing as I didn't have many possessions, this was an easy task. As soon as we were ready, we left. Because Char's carriage was approaching, we had to sneak out. As we entered the woods, I looked back one last time.  
  
Char was going into the manor . . . with my single glass slipper. O well, at least it was in his possession now, and we both had one. That, at least, was a comforting thought. The only comforting thought at the moment . . .  
  
"Goodbye Char," I whispered. "I love you, and I'm so sorry."  
  
Mandy and I disappeared thorough the trees, and I believed I would never see Char again.  
  
Char POV  
  
As soon as I realized that Lela was Ella, I knew she only could have gone one place, and that was her home, if you could call it that, with Dame Olga. So I rushed after her, trying to get rid of Hattie as I did.  
  
When we arrived at their house, I walked out towards the door, still holding her glass slipper. When I finally did go in, I wished I never had. Ella was nowhere to be seen. She was gone with the cook, Mandy.  
  
Would I ever see her again? Does she still love me—did she ever—and where has she gone? Why?  
  
Please r&r . . . should I keep going, or is this just a horrible beginning? Give me some feedback please!  
  
ithildin tinúviel 


	2. Chapter One

Here's chapter one. . . tell me what you think please!  
  
Ithildin tinuviel  
  
Chapter One—  
  
--------------3 Years Later----------------  
  
Ella  
  
After the last ball that night with Char, Mandy and I ran away to Bast and worked at an inn as cooks in return for room and board as well as some pay. Bast seemed fitting, considering that I was "Lela of Bast" at Char's ball. (Also, maybe I was still hoping that he would come after me, and think to look for me in Bast, because I—well, Lela—had told him she was from Bast. Mandy and I had resolved to return home to Frell once things quieted down.  
  
Two years ago, only one year after I had left Frell, Char married a princess from Ayortha, Antoinette. From his journal entries I was able to read in my magic book, I could tell that this was an arranged marriage, and Char wasn't happy with it at first, having resolved never to marry after I broke his heart. However, he grew accustomed to his marriage and grew to love Antoinette.  
  
Now, at first his love for another woman caused me unbearable pain, maybe it still does . . . I can't tell. Where my heart used to be all I can feel now is an empty hole, devoid of any true emotion. Then I realized I was being selfish. If I truly loved him, I had to let him go. Why should he be forced to live his entire life in seclusion and pain just because I was cursed? I loved him and didn't wish to cause him any more pain and suffering. So in the end, I forced myself to become reconciled to their marriage.  
  
So my life with Mandy had begun anew. We were cooks at the Bastide Inn. Simple folk . . . that's what we had to be. We didn't really want to attract any attention to ourselves, lest Char catch wind of us and come looking for me.  
  
After three years, I'm not much better off than I was before our desperate getaway. I am now 19, but still cursed. Sometimes I feel as if I am living in a never-ending nightmare. But soon, at least, I will be returning home to Frell. Mandy says that everything has died down enough for now and that we may return home.  
  
One bright thing at least, we are planning to leave tomorrow . . .  
  
Please r&r! 


End file.
